Along with the development of society and the improvement in the people's living standards, flat panel TVs have been widely used nowadays. In order to meet the market demands in a better manner, it is required not only to provide large-size flat panel TVs but also to provide better design. As a result, a “narrow-bezel” TV has been launched.
Currently, the “narrow-bezel” design has gradually become a trend for the flat panel TVs. Such a “narrow-bezel” TV not only can produce well visual effect but also can provide an elaborate appearance for the entire TV.
Hence, how to achieve the “narrow-bezel” design has become a direction of the display technology.